


Old Fresh Baked

by DraconSinss



Series: Meat Eater [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And by that i mean the story there is no sexual content I don't do that, Can't forget that tag lol, Cannibalism, Gen, Papyrus does an experiment, Papyrus-centric, Quickie, Skeleton brothers - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus bakes something interesting and Sans insists that he try it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fresh Baked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/gifts).



> Read the tags!
> 
> Here's a link to the chat log this was based off of: [ CLICK HERE! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7763527)

The oven dinged loudly.

Outside, a fierce winter wind whipped snow off and over rooftops. From inside the windows rattled loudly as they displayed the weather. As always, it was cold outside, the frost slowly nipping it's way indoors.

Small white orbs watched the skeleton at the oven, carefully scanning over it's form with a calculating yet curious gaze. Finally a loaf of ashy looking bread was taken out of the appliance. The observer spoke. "So... Papyrus."

"Yes, Sans?" The skeleton replied almost immediately.

"What ya making?" Sans asked, face scrunching up ever so slightly.

Papyrus wiped the dust off his fingers, onto his apron. He slipped his red gloves over his crudely cleaned bones. "Well, isn't it obvious brother?"

A sweat broke out on Sans' forehead. _Shit. It looks kinda like... dust._  He shivered, bones rattling quietly. "I dunno. Some kind of... bread?" He quirked an eyebrow.

The loaf was dropped in front of the smaller skeleton, the tin attached to it clattered loudly against the table. He startled slightly, looking at the powdered loaf. "Uh... Pap?"

Papyrus licked some of the dust off his teeth as he got closer to his brother. A hand was placed behind Sans, effectively trapping him. Papyrus smiled, showing off the grey particles that caught in his teeth. "Guess what kind, brother!"

Sans gulped at the happy demanding tone. It sounded wrong on his brother. Sure, he demanded stuff from time to time, but it never sounded _wrong_. _Was this a prank? Undyne probably dared him to do it._ Sans sighed internally. "D-? Uh... Sugar." He shrugged, eyes moving to the side.

A red glove in the form of a fist slammed onto the table. Sans straightened up. His brother spoke. "Yes! It's sugar and silver coloring!"

Eye sockets widened. A huge smile spread happily on the smaller skeleton's face before he said anything. "Your elaborate traps are making you good at this, bro."

Papyrus frowned. "Good at what?"

Sans shrugged, waving it off before shoving his hands in his favored blue hoodie. _So it wasn't a prank...? Then why dye it silver?_ "baking." He said, not missing a beat. The smaller of the two reached for the bread, but his hand was quickly slapped.

"Sans! This is... Unheathy for you." Papyrus swiped the loaf from where is was placed earlier and held it against his chest.

"Cmon, bro. A metric ton of sugar and coloring won't kill us, we could use the calories, bein' skin and bone an' all." Sans made grabby hands at the bread.

Papyrus held it out of reach. Sans couldn't miss the beat of surprise that flashed across his brother's face before setting in an indecisive expression. The chef seemed to ponder for a while, occasionally glancing at the playful begging stare of his brother and the loaf. Finally, he sighed. "Fine! You can try it, but..." _don't like it_ "don't expect me to make anything remotely similar to this sugary monstrosity again."

Sans nodded along and Papyrus turned to get a fork from one of the kitchen drawers. Immediately upon aquiring a fork, the elder skeleton took a bite from the discolored bread. Papyrus flinched heavily, later relieved that Sans was too busy tasting his creation to notice. Sans couldn't control his grimace at the bread. Usually he could stomach anything his younger brother could make, yet this told his brain something is wrong and this is bad. It was...familiar. He hated it. Yucky. Gross.

... _Poison_.

He couldn't help but drool it back out onto the table. He shivered when the bitter chalky taste lingered on his conjured tongue. He felt as if his brain- no, his soul were to ingest too much of whatever was put in there, he would go crazy or die trying to get rid of the taste. His finger twitched and he dropped the fork. Slowly, he nodded. His eyelights dimmed out.

Papyrus looked nervous before he addressed his brother. "S-sans?"

Sans blinked and looked to his brother, attempting to look as natural as possible with little success. "M-mhm? Y-yeah, Bro? What's u-up?"

The taller skeleton wrung their hands together before running a tongue around their teeth. "Are you okay, Sans?"

"I think the food coloring made me sick." Sans put an arm to his "stomach" and his face twisted into an expression of genuine pain. "I think I _bitter_ go rest in my room."

Papyrus smiled nervously. "Yes, curse that bread! Go rest. I'm sorry, brother."

Sans smiled and shrugged before shortcutting away into his room. _Pap is so nice._

A sweat broke out on Papyrus' face. "Note to self..." he began mumbling "1. Do not use real props. 2. Sans does not seem to enjoy nor tolerate the taste of dust. 3. Stop putting dust in Sans' spaghetti. It may be making him sick."

A room door creaked open. "What was that, Pap?"

The taller skeleton simply smiled. "Nothing of importance, brother!" He sighed in relief as the door clicked shut. "I should really find a better way to do this." Papyrus shoved a piece of the dusty bread in his mouth. This should last him at least a few days, weeks even.

He hoped, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever used Wattpad as a writing tool? Because I don't recommend it.
> 
> Also, side note to my end note, I'm probably going to be writing more on this topic because if any of y'alls know my profile, you know I love the sound of bones crunching, splintering under applied pressure as well as the violent sound of meat getting torn off the bone and devoured by some kind of flesh hungry creature.
> 
> So, there's that. :3
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> ...it's 3:35 AM, I can edit later.
> 
> EDIT: LOL APRIL 28th 2018 I REVISED IT A BIT SO IT MATCHES UP WITH THE OTHER PARTS TO THE STORY. ....and also makes a bit more sense. I took out Papyrus doing it as a prank as well as edited a few of Sans' reactions so they were more... Sansy.


End file.
